In building construction, structures are conventionally erected using wood, structural steel, masonry, on-site casted concrete, off-site precast concrete, or sprayed concrete (occasionally referred to as shotcrete). Precast concrete is a construction product produced by casting (i.e., pouring) concrete into a reusable mold, curing the concrete off-site in a controlled environment until cured panels form, removing the panels from the mold, each panel transported to the construction site and lifted into place, where multiple (already cured) panels are attached together on-site. On-site casted concrete is a construction product produced by creating molds on-site, pouring standard concrete into the molds, and allowing the poured concrete to cure on site before the mold is removed. Sprayed concrete is a concrete product conveyed through a hose and projected onto a surface that is reinforced by conventional steel rods, steel mesh, and/or fibers (e.g., steel or synthetic). These methods also create a large amount of waste products that cannot be reused in the building of other structures. The turn-around time for constructing a building can affect the overall cost of construction, and therefore it may be desirable to reduce the time it takes to construct buildings.